Tu n'es plus là
by Aldaria
Summary: OS. Song-fic, death-fic. Il manque quelqu'un dans la vie d'Harry.


Nouvel OS, triste et mélancolique, sur **Ce qu'il reste de toi**, de Grégoire.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu n'es plus là<strong>

Je suis adossé à la fenêtre, regardant le jour se lever avec mélancolie. Les feuilles commencent à prendre leurs couleurs d'automne, on est en septembre, le temps est doux pour la saison. Je me détourne du spectacle avec difficulté et regarde ce qui fut notre lit. Je me souviens de nos étreintes, de nos batailles, de notre vie. Tu me manques.

_Ce qu'il reste de toi, _

_une image imprécise, _

_une odeur sur mon drap, _

_une tâche sur ma chemise, _

_une photo perdue _

_dans un étrange vide, _

_des détours dans ta rue, _

_un T-shirt, quelques rides,_

J'ouvre un tiroir, et je cherche l'une de mes chemises, il faut que j'aille travailler, mais je tombe sur une des chemises que tu m'as empruntée pour faire du jardinage. Elle est pleine de terre, et ton odeur l'imprègne. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la laver. Quel beau Gryffondor je fais. Une photo est glissée à l'intérieur, je n'ai pas la force de la regarder mais je sais de quel cliché il s'agit. Tu ne portait qu'une petite robe blanche, dont l'une des bretelles a glissé de ton épaule, le soleil donne des reflets dorés à ta peau et à tes cheveux emmêlés et tu me tends la main pour m'inviter à entrer dans ton univers.

Je referme le tiroir brusquement, attrape quelques vêtements et part m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, cachant mes larmes sous la douche chaude.

Je me promène dans notre quartier après mon travail et pénètre dans une de tes rues préférée, pleine de fleurs, étroite, elle juste assez large pour que deux personnes puissent se ternir cote à cote. Ton jeu préféré était qu'on rencontre une personne pour qu'on se rapproche et qu'on s'embrasse dans les fleurs. Remarque, on n'avait pas besoin de cette excuse pour s'embrasser.

_ce qu'il reste de toi, _

_un jour de février, _

_un invisible froid,_

_des souvenirs à trier, _

_ta chaleur sur le sable, _

_des batailles dans la neige,_

_un sentiment coupable, _

_mon âme qui te protège, _

Me voilà de nouveau à la fenêtre, mais cette fois il neige, nous sommes à la mi-février. Les flocons tombent et je me souviens de toi, riant, tournant sur toi-même et essayant d'attraper un flocon avec ta langue. Tu aimais cette saison, c'est celle des sapins, de la joie, du chocolat chaud, et de la famille. Mon regard se porte au loin et je repense au Noël passés ensemble, rien que nous deux, riant et discutant, jusqu'à finir par s'endormir. Que tu étais belle quand tu dormais.

_je mets des peurs à m'en remettre,_

_plus que des bruits des kilomètres, _

_j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi_

_au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi, _

Ton absence me fait mal, je ne supporte plus d'être éloigné de toi et pourtant il le faut bien. Et je me perds au milieu de mes souvenirs où tu tiens une si grande place, je m'égare dans nos jours heureux.

_ce qu'il reste de toi, _

_un regard sur ce pont, _

_un bateau qui s'en va_

_vers un autre horizon, _

_un pauvre jour de pluie_

_seul comme des bancs publics, _

_le son de notre ennui_

_en mauvaise acoustique,_

Et me revoilà à la fenêtre, le muguet pousse nous sommes maintenant en mai. Je n'ai pas changé d'appartement même si vivre dans ce qui fut le nôtre me fait plus de mal que de bien. Je regarde les arbres et pour la première fois depuis ce jour, mon regard se pose sur le pont qui enjambe la Tamise. On avait acheté l'appartement pour cette vue, tu adorais voir la rivière illuminée par l'aube. Je ne supporte plus cette vue, ce pont qui t'as pris à moi. Je vois un bateau qui prend la direction de la mer et malgré moi un sourire amer se dessine sur mon visage. Toi aussi, tu es partie vers un autre horizon, découvrir une nouvelle contrée.

Je lève le nez, il commence à pleuvoir. La pluie t'as toujours rendue mélancolique, cela te rappelait trop ta solitude et lorsque je t'ai connue, tu pleurais sous les gouttes, ces dernières se mélangeant à tes larmes. Et tu murmurais que le seul endroit où tu pouvais laisser éclater ta peine, était l'orage car personne ne savait que tu avais mal et tu pouvais à nouveau faire face, aux moqueries, aux réflexions blessantes. Si tu savais combien je les ai hais, eux et leur intolérance face à qui tu étais. Même mes meilleurs amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je t'aimais mais ils ont fini par savoir.

D'ailleurs c'est Hermione qui rentre, elle avait promis de passer et de m'aider à partir d'ici. Il faut tourner une page.

_ce qu'il reste de toi, _

_une si longue absence_

_qui se moque de moi,_

_une éternelle danse,_

_un début d'utopie, _

_le chaos de ta peau, _

_dans l'enfer de mes nuits,_

_mon sommeil en morceaux,_

Je me réveille en sursaut et devient attentif au moindre bruit. Non tout est calme. J'ai encore rêvé de toi. Tu dansais dans une magnifique robe blanche et tu me disais de continuer à vivre, que ton absence ne devait pas me détruire. Mais c'est déjà fait, je suis brisé. Le mage noir noir psychopathe et toute sa haine n'ont pas réussi mais toi et ton amour, vous avez gagné. Quelle ironie, ce fameux pouvoir, l'amour, qui fait tellement mal aujourd'hui. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais complètement, tu sais.

Le soir, je m'adosse de nouveau à la fenêtre, je n'ai pas encore déménagé mais cela devrait être fait sous peu. Ron est passé, et je lui ai raconté mon rêve. Il n'a rien dit, s'est juste contenté de me serrer l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Il était là quand tu es partie, là quand j'étais détruit, ravagé de l'intérieur, et si Hermione et lui n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais mis plus de temps à m'en remettre, mais m'en suis-je remis? Tout ça pour te dire, qu'ils sont de vrais amis et que si Hermione est la sœur sur-protectrice et un peu mère poule, Ron est devenu le frère compréhensif et l'épaule solide. Ils vont se marier, tu sais, il était temps remarque.

J'aurais aimé t'épouser.

_je mets des peurs à m'en remettre,_

_plus que des bruits des kilomètres, _

_j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi_

_au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi,_

Dans quelques jours, cela fera un an et adossé à la fenêtre, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si tu avais été là. Nous serions-nous disputés, aimés, chamaillés, aidés? Aurions-nous déménagés comme je le fais? Des centaines de questions tournent dans ma tête et aucune réponse ne se présente. C'est frustrant. Douloureux. Je ne dois pas vivre dans le passé mais mon esprit s'égare à t'imaginer dans cet appartement, avec moi, et quand je réalise que tu n'es pas là, je reviens à l'époque où tout était simple et où on s'aimait. C'est du passé mais je n'ai pas oublié. Jamais.

_ce qu'il reste de toi, _

_un comment, un pourquoi,_

_je mets des peurs à m'en remettre,_

_plus que des bruits des kilomètres, _

_j'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi_

_au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi, _

Enfin, l'appartement est vide et je retourne dans ce qui fut notre chambre, pour contempler une dernière fois le paysage de la fenêtre. Ce bout de bois dans lequel est incrusté des carreaux, aura vu passé tous mes états d'âme. Je ne suis pas guéri, je ne le serais jamais, je crois mais je vais mieux. Je fixe le pont et une larme traitresse vint glisser le long de ma joue. Et je repense à cette journée où tout a basculé.

Il faisait beau et tu avais eu une soudaine envie de sortir. Tu désirais de solitude et je t'avais laissé faire, je savais que tu reviendrais dans moins d'une heure. J'ai vu ta baguette sur la table, et j'ai eu un petit sourire amusé. Quelle étourdie, tu faisais! Mais c'est comme cela que je t'aimais.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge ont tourné, et au bout de deux heures, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, tu es peut-être tête en l'air, mais tu n'es pas du genre à oublier l'heure. Après cinq heures d'angoisse, j'ai entendu frapper à la porte, et j'ai eu un soupir soulagé. Tu avais dû oublier tes clés, et à ce moment-là peu importe la raison de ton retard, tu étais là.

Mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu deux policiers à la mine grave, j'ai dû pâlir drastiquement et commencer à tanguer, car le plus jeune m'a rattrapé et m'a conduit sur le canapé. Ils ont tenté de m'expliquer mais je n'entendais pas clairement, seuls quelques mots me parvenaient. Accident, vélo, pont, accrochage, rambarde, noyade. Enfin les mots s'imprimèrent dans mon esprit et je me statufiais.

Un cycliste avait voulu éviter une petite fille et sa mère qui se promenaient sur le pont et il est malheureusement rentré dans un autre vélo en face de lui qui a fait une embardée, projetant ainsi l'autre cycliste vers toi, qui emporté par son élan n'a pas pu t'éviter et toi, penchée en train d'admirer l'eau, tu ne l'as pas vu. Il t'a percuté et tu es passé à travers la rambarde, faisant une chute d'une cinquantaine de mètres et assommée, par ton choc brutal contre la rivière, tu t'es noyée. Un stupide accident.

Dans un état second, je raccompagnais les policiers à la porte, appelais Hermione et Ron et allais m'enfermer dans notre chambre où flottait encore ton parfum. La suite est assez floue dans mon esprit mais je me souvins avoir commencé à tout détruire dans la chambre avant que mes meilleurs amis n'arrivent et que je leur raconte ta mort.

Le matin, je me suis réveillé avachi sur le sol, et j'ai commencé à m'adresser tellement de reproches. Si seulement tu avais eu ta baguette, si je t'avais rattrapé pour te la donner, si j'étais sorti avec toi, si je t'avais gardé à la maison, si...

Il m'a fallu longtemps avant de me pardonner et même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, aujourd'hui, je ne supporte plus de vivre ici. J'espère que tu comprends ma Luna. Je t'aimerais toujours, je crois, mais je ne peux plus rester dans cet appartement qui fut le nôtre depuis Poudlard où l'on s'est tellement aimé.

_je me déteste à m'accrocher à ça_

_mais mon cœur reste un peu à toi..._

Hermione et Ron rentrent dans la chambre, chacun avec un bébé dans les bras. Nos enfants, ma Luna, qui ont un an maintenant. Il est injuste que tu n'ai pu connaître tes enfants si peu de temps mais je te promets que je leur parlerais de toi, de la belle personne que tu étais et je sais que tu veilleras sur eux de là-haut. James Sirius Potter et Rose Lily Potter. Je sais déjà que James a tes yeux mais me ressemble et que Rose est ta copie conforme à part ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Un parfait mélange de nous deux.

Je t'en prie Luna, où que tu sois, aide-moi à veiller sur eux, à les aimer, et à les guider dans leurs vies. Et tandis que je referme notre appartement, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton rire cristallin porté par un courant d'air frais qui provient de la fenêtre ouverte.


End file.
